Mobile telecommunication apparatuses such as portable telephones or pagers have rapidly been commercialized. FIG. 40 illustrates a common portable telephone as a mobile telecommunication apparatus.
As shown, reference numeral 10 denotes a portable telephone, and reference numeral 11 denotes a case of it. Antenna 5 is disposed in parallel with the longitudinal direction of case 11 and extending outwardly from case 11. Antenna 5 is joined at one end with power supply 13 mounted in the case for feeding a high-frequency signal. In the figure, reference numeral 1 denotes a microphone, reference numeral 2 denotes an operation unit, reference numeral 3 denotes a display, and reference numeral 4 denotes speaker.
In such a conventional construction of the portable telephone, the extending antenna declines portability as a portable telephone accordingly declines. Also, the antenna is fragile and may be easily broken by any abrupt shock, for example, in dropped down.
In the manufacturing process of the portable telephones, the antenna has to be mounted to the case by manually tightening screws. The process can be hardly automated thus increasing the overall cost of manufacturing.
Also, the conventional telephone construction requests the antenna and a high-frequency circuit to be electrically connected to each other by a dedicated a connecting component, which possibly claims the cost-up, causes the power loss, and thus is also unfavorable in the electrical characteristics.